This invention relates to a car cover with a bag for storing the cover.
A cover with a bag is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication 54-23706. This car cover is used to cover a car entirely and has a storage bag attached to its backside. Belts are secured to the cover at both ends of a line along which the bag is connected to the cover. The free ends of the belts are tied to the hinges of the trunk door. In this state, the bag is taken out of the trunk room (as shown in FIG. 11) and the trunk is closed. Then the cover is pulled out of the bag and put on the car.
In this prior art, the bag is stitched along its opening edge directly to the cover. On the other hand, the bag is held in a fixed position when the trunk is closed. Thus, when putting the cover on the car, its portion connected to the bag cannot be moved freely. This will hamper smooth covering work. Also, the cover can be torn easily at the portion where the bag is stitched, because large forces tend to act on this portion.
The bag is connected to the trunk by means of narrow belts, which are secured to the bag by simple stitching. Thus, the belts may be torn from the cover along the stitch lines if strong external forces such as wind act on the stitch lines while the cover is put on the car. Further, it is difficult to hold the bag stably in this state, because the stitch lines are very narrow.
An object of this invention is to provide a car cover with a storage bag which can be easily put on a car, which makes it possible to stably support the bag, and which is less likely to be damaged at the portion where the bag is secured.